Twin challenge: My One shots, your stories
by h1999l
Summary: The twin challenge. Basically, I post a one-shot to get you started and you write the rest of the story. More info inside. First chapter up, Ginny and Lauren.


**Hi! So I'm presenting a challenge here. I call it the twin challenge. Basically, I put up a one shot, and you write the rest of the story! As long as you don't do anything to counter the information I've given in the first chapter, It's fine. Looking foward to what you'll come up with!**

**Also, Please call your story something that has something to do with the information in the story. I wouln't tell you a title to put, as that would be no fun!**

_**Comment and let me know what your stories are. Have fun!**_

**Twin Challenge #1- Ginny and Lauren**

"Hi."  
Ginny Weasly glanced up from her seat in the cabin on the hogwarts express to see a small, red-headed girl. There were no one else in the cabin; as Ginny was using it as an escape from her brothers; whose goal seemed to prank her. She had been hoping that a person would join her; as cabins can tend to get boring when one's alone. So, when she saw the girl, she was relieved.  
"Hi."  
The girl blinked, as if startled by Ginny's response and replied.  
"Do you mind?"  
Ginny shook her head.  
"No, not at all."  
At first, the girls spent a few silent moments trying to figure out what to say, when the silence was broken when the woman came with the sweets cart, and mistook them for twins. After a few laughter-filled minutes, Ginny learned that the girl was named Lauren, and she came from an orphanage.

"So," Ginny giggled as she passed a yellow-colored bean towards Lauren, "You didn't tell me your last name."  
Lauren took a bite of the been and made a face. "Earwax, Yuk. That's because I don't have one."  
Ginny froze mid-bite on a bean and stared at the other girl in disbelief.  
"What do you mean? Everyone has a last name!"  
Lauren shrugged. "The orphanage never saw it fit to give me one. Dunno why…"  
Ginny sighed and shook her head sadly. "It's a shame… Isn't it weird not knowing what your name is?"  
Lauren shook her head. "Its kinda fun,. Its like a treasure hunt for names. I've tried them all, Johnson, Bradley, Smith… Although," She paused. "I think I fancy Weasly most of all."  
Lauren Weasly… Ginny mused. Yes, that sure did have a ring to it. Observing the girl, she realized that Lauren had the looks of it too, the red hair, the ratty clothes… All she was missing was the healthy body from a good meal, and she could easily pass off as her sister. The more she thought about it, she realized that Lauren could easily pass off as herself!  
Ginny was about to reply when the door slid open to revel two annoying faces. Instantly, Ginny slumped back into her seat and glared. Her brothers had no business being here! And just when she thought she'd made a friend…  
"Hi Ginny!"  
"Little sister!"  
"Weasly Girl!"  
"Looks like you need to be welcomed…"  
"Properly…"  
The girls didn't notice it at the time, but they both jumped to their feet in unison.  
"Leave us alone!" They both hissed, causing the twins to flinch.  
Ginny and Lauren watched as both twin's faces drained of all their color as they eyed the two girls.  
"Fred…"  
"Yes, George?"  
"I think our little sister…"  
"Duplicated herself…"

"Two Ginnys?" They both said at once, and turned to each other in horror.  
And then Ginny saw the most astounding thing, her brothers running away.  
In shock, she turned to her double, and grinned.  
"Help me make my brother's life torture?"  
Lauren grinned. "My pleasure."

"GRYIFINDOR!"  
Ginny jumped off the stool and skipped nervously over to the table, and glanced over at Lauren.  
The girl spotted her newfound friend and waved, giving her a thumbs up.  
Ginny waved back, hoping that Lauren would be put in the same house, as she couldn't imagine surviving the year without her.  
"Lauren…"  
Ginny held her breath, her eyes darting to the stool where Lauren was soon to be called. Although, nothing could have prepared her for what came next.  
"Weasly!"  
Ginny, along with four other redheads; froze. Lauren was a Weasly? How could that be? Lauren looked just as shocked as well. With shaky legs, she climbed up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.  
Within seconds the hat yelled "GRYIFINDOR!" and Lauren soon found herself sitting next to Ginny at a shocked table.  
Fred and George were the first to speak.  
"Bloody hell…"  
"Gin didn't duplicate herself…"  
"She found herself a twin…"


End file.
